


Snowballs

by 88wiseowls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88wiseowls/pseuds/88wiseowls
Summary: It's Christmas time at Camp Half-blood again and Travis is expecting it to be just like every other Christmas. Until a snowball hits him in the back of his head. And he goes in search of the person who threw it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I have decided to rewrite and it's also my first fanfic that I have written in a few months. So if you like it please drop a review!

Travis Stoll looked around Camp Half-blood in the gently falling snow. Most of the time the weather was kept out but snow was often allowed at Christmas. Travis had seen many Christmases at Camp and they had all been magical. However none of them had really stood out as a memorable Christmas. They all just blurred into one. Suddenly a snowball crashed into the back of his head jarring him from his thoughts. 

"Connor!" he yelled turning round. There was no answer but then again he hadn't expected one. Another snowball came out of the woods hitting him straight in the face. Without thinking Travis ran into the woods in the direction of the snowball. After about ten minutes of walking Travis started to get a bit nervous. No one seemed to be around and he had just charged in without a weapon. Suddenly a snowball flew out from behind a bush and crashed into his face. Travis jumped behind the bush and rugby tackled the person there to the ground. However it wasn't who he had expected. 

"K-katie?" he asked staring at her. She just smiled at him. Feeling his face heat up Travis' quickly got off her. She stood up and brushed the snow off her. "But... I thought" Travis muttered at a loss for words. "Connor" he finished lamely. 

"He's to busy snogging Miranda to throw snowballs at anyone" Katie said offhandedly. Travis stared at her in shock. How come Travis could snog a child of Demeter and he apparently wasn't allowed to?

"What was that?" Katie suddenly asked. Travis realised that he had just said his thoughts out loud and mentally groaned. He wanted to slap himself. How could he have been such an idiot? He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter even though it was freezing. "I know how you feel" Katie said, "I like this guy from the Hermes cabin but Miranda says that it's betraying the cabin if I kiss him." Travis just stared at her an uncomfortable feeling forming in his gut. 

"Who is this guy?" He asked his voice hoarse. Katie just smiled before grabbing his collar pulling him closer to her. Before he could process what was happening she kissed him. Stunned he slowly started to kiss her back. After a few minutes they broke apart. 

"You" she whispered before kissing him again. That was Travis' first memorable Christmas at Camp Half-blood. 

 


End file.
